Queen of the Night
by Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi
Summary: When a wish is made, Aerrow must travel through unfamiliar territory in order to save his friends. But will he succeed or fall prey to the so-called Queen of the Night. Inspired by Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1: A Wish Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or Labyrinth. Also, there will be cameos and references to which I don't own either.

 _ **Queen of the Night**_

 _Chapter 1: A Wish Gone Wrong_

" _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way to your castle beyond the Crystal City to take back what you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is great…_

" _My kingdom is great…_

The bell rang loudly as students got up and started to leave. They rushed out of the door like cattle except for one, a red-haired teen sitting near the window. Instead, he took out a small booklet and flipped through it until he came upon a certain passage:

" _You have no power over me."_

He sighed. Of course it was that line. He pretty much memorized everything else yet that one line had eluded him. Tucking the booklet away, he got up and headed out right into the busy hallways. He needed to remember it. He and his friends had been working on a play for the past couple of weeks. And it would be terrible if he couldn't recall it during the actual performance soon.

Speaking of his friends, the boy soon felt one of them grasped him. "Hey, dude! How's it been going?"

"Just fine, Finn," he replied back to the blonde, "Where are the others?" It was then that two others came up from behind. One was a tall and muscular boy who grasped the two into a bear hug. The other was skinny, pale, and his bangs covered one of his eyes. The latter avoided the hug as both Aerrow and the blonde kid called Finn were having their lungs crushed.

"Ugh, nice to see you, Junko," Aerrow greeted before he and Finn were set back down. He recognized the two to be another of his friends. The big guy was Junko and the smaller one was called Stork. He glanced back at Junko as he brushed himself off. "Still need to work on that."

"Hehe, sorry," Junko apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. Despite his size, he was a nice guy. Maybe a little too strong when it came to hugs, but he was pretty much ready to help anyone who needed it. Stork was also an enjoyable person in his own way. He may had looked at a half-filled glass like it was poison and reveled in the dark side of life. But in the end, he was a good friend to have.

After a second, Aerrow took a quick glance around. "Hey, where's Piper?"

"Oh, she's probably reviewing the script for our doom-to-fail play," Stork answered. Despite this, Aerrow couldn't help but smile. If Piper was looking over the script, then she was doing her best to make sure that everything would be perfect. They already had a short time left before the actual play and they needed to have a good rehearsal tonight. After all, he was going to be busy until the performance.

Going back to the crowd, he and his friends soon came upon a dark-skinned girl juggling books and papers. Her orange eyes took notice of them and heading towards them in a cheerful rush, she called, "Guys! I've finished those changes to the script. I feel that it's now much stronger in the ending."

"That's great!" Aerrow said to Piper, another one of his friends and someone who he admired a lot. She was studious, responsible and was the one who made sure to keep the guys, especially Finn, in line. Since the beginning, she had been making sure that the play would be perfect. Doing tasks like rewriting the script and seeing that everyone had practiced their parts. But with the many revisions she had made over time, it was difficult to memorize the little changes.

From behind the red-haired boy, Finn grabbed the papers from her and began to read over them. "Did you put in those long lines again? I don't think I can remember them, especially if you keep using those fancy words too."

Piper huffed at his comment. "The lines are not _that_ long. And those fancy words are ones that everyone knows about." As both she and Finn gave glowers at one another, Aerrow couldn't help but smile. His two oldest friends were about as opposite as they could get. But when it came right down to it, they would still stand by each other through thick and thin.

But since this wasn't those moments, he quickly got between them and said, "Come on, guys. We're having a rehearsal tonight, remember? I'll be sure we'll be able to memorize it before the school festival."

"And hopefully survive the curse," Stork continued in an eerie manner. Finn and Junko reared back in freaked out fashion. Piper just rolled her eyes.

"Stork, that's just a silly superstition. Everyone knows that those kinds of things don't exist."

The paranoid member of the group turned his head towards Piper. "Oh…" Then, he took out a bunch of papers from his bag. "Strange mishaps during production! A black raven following actors! And the disappearances of the main actor along with someone close to him or her! I'm telling you. It's all linked back to who the play is based on! The Queen of the Night!"

There was an awkward silence between friends. But it didn't last long as Aerrow said, "Stork, Piper's right. That's just silly superstition."

"Oh and I supposed that you haven't notice the black bird that has been stalking us allowed lately?" Stork waited for them to answer him, at least agree that there was a strange raven that was following them.

Unfortunately, Junko was the one to answer with, "Aren't there a lot of black birds around town?" Stork, both physically and mentally, slapped his own face.

Aerrow just patted Stork's back and reconciled him with a smile. "Hey, even if there's something weird going on, that's not going to stop us from doing this play. We did volunteer to do it for the school, remember?" Everyone nodded, remembering the situation that got them all in the first place. Let's just say it was about trying to get to class faster using a slingshot and firework rockets.

"Considering that this is for the school," Piper spoke as she rearranged the papers. "I would some extra time to rehearse more." Noticing the concerned look in her eyes, the red-haired boy was about to say something. But she snapped out of it and smiled. "But it's okay. We understand how important the tryouts are to you."

Aerrow gave a silly grin, ignoring the comment about why he wanted to join a snooty private school. Finn was then silent by an elbow from Stork.

Checking the time, Aerrow waved goodbye and headed out. But not before he overheard Piper reminding him that the rehearsal was at his house. He grimaced but soon regained his composure. His home. Great.

Once out of the school, he began looking over his revised lines with great interest. It looked like Piper made minor changes to his, even keeping that last line. He probably should have told her that he couldn't remember it, no matter how simple it was. Also, he didn't even understand why it was in there. It seemed too out of place after what was about to be a grand speech. Maybe he should check the book again to see if there something he missed.

Suddenly, a loud caw broke his train of thought and almost made him trip. Aerrow then started to look for what caused it, soon finding a large black bird sitting on a power-line. It was a strange-looking bird, appearing to be much more elegant than any other bird he had seen. It also looked like it was observing him with curious intent. As he continued to stare, he couldn't help but think back to his friend's investigations. On how the actors of the play were being stalked by a black raven…

The boy then shook his head back to reality. "It's just superstition. That's all." He continued to head back for home, not realizing that the curious black bird was flying behind him.

* * *

When he got home, Aerrow immediately started on his homework in the kitchen. He had planned on getting it and some other papers finished before his friends arrive. It wasn't exactly hard. But the amount the teachers gave him would definitely take more than one night to finish. But he managed with decent grades. He was finishing up his algebra homework when he heard the door slammed open.

"Damn Billy, dropping his time just for some date."

"… Tough time at work, Luna?" Aerrow asked the complaining voice while glancing up from his paper. In front of him was an older woman was long scarlet hair that covered her eyes. She looked at him and smirked, before walking over to fridge.

"Just got a call from the boss. I have to work Billy Rex's shift," Luna answered before grabbing a soda, "It's strange. Whenever someone wants to get off work, I'm the one he calls. Must think I don't have a social life." She then proceeded to walk past Aerrow and make a bigger mess of his hair.

He gave her a half-smile before fixing his hair. "Are the others busy tonight too?"

"Dad's fishing late and then he plans on taking mom to a night on the town." Between speaking, she opened up her soda. "As for my little sister, she is helping out a certain blonde with his history homework."

"You mean the captain of the baseball team?"

"Yup. And she insists that it's not a date," Luna finished and proceeded to drink. Once finishing a gulp, she looked back at Aerrow, "What about you, kid? You'd going be alright by yourself?"

He nodded. "Yea, I'm actually pretty glad." It took him a while before he noticed the cocked eyebrow she gave him. He then tried to explain. "I-it's not like that! It's just that my friends are coming over and we need to work on our play."

"And you think we'll scare your little friends away?" Luna began to mock-sobbed, "Oh, my baby brother. Why must you be so mean? And after all the good times we had together."

"… You considered walking me through the dangerous part of town a good time?"

The older sister shrugged. "Well, it wasn't like it was that bad either." There was a slight chortle from both of them, remembering the times they had when they were younger. Although not related by blood, the Inverse family had raised Aerrow from a young age. Ever since his parents'… He quickly returned to his homework, not wanting to think about it anymore.

His big sis glanced over from behind him. "I'm guess that's why you're finishing up your school work… Among other things." She then picked up a sheet that sat next to his books, looking at it. "Does dad know about this?"

Aerrow noticed what Luna was holding and quickly snatched it away. "He doesn't need to worry about it. I plan on paying with a couple of fulltime jobs over the summer."

"Really? I think it would be better just to save up with part-time. Just so you can spend the rest of your time with your friends," Luna advised. "Besides, you don't need to rush getting there. Especially since you're also busy with your little play."

He looked at her, gripping his pencil. "I just think I have a better chance of making it to the Elite Force if I go to Skies Academy early."

"Well, dad didn't even go to Skies Academy and he almost made it to the Elite Force. Decided it wasn't worth his time." Aerrow raised an eyebrow before going back to his homework.

Seeing his despondence, Luna sighed and sat down. "Listen, we understand why you're doing. And we're not saying what you're doing is a bad thing either. But the thing is that you're still young and you should spend what free time you have left enjoying your youth. It's not going to last forever."

The peace after that didn't last too long as the older sister noticed the time. "Damn, I need to get going to make it to my shift. See ya, twerp"

She stood back up and head out the door before something crossed her mind. She stopped and glanced at Aerrow, saying, "Oh and make sure none of them enter my room." And with a scariest smile in the world, she left.

The red haired boy didn't look up to see her leave, just hearing the door close shut. Afterwards, he sat there thinking it over. It wasn't like she would have understood anyway. He simply wished to help people just as his dad did. And he had figured that it was better to get into the academy now. He wasn't going to wait for another chance to do so.

Besides, his friends understood the pressure he was facing. They sounded a little disappointed when he told them at first. But they understood it was something he wanted and had even helped him through it. The play proved to be a challenge when it popped up, but they were all making it through alright. They just needed this rehearsal to get things cleared.

After contemplating, Aerrow returned to his homework, finishing up what he had left. As he was doing so, he listened to outside wind rattling against the windows as if someone were knocking. It made him worried. The news said that it wasn't going to be a big storm, but the gusts were telling him otherwise. He hoped his friends would make before it hits. And while he worried about their safety, he couldn't help but hear a young girl giggling in the back of his mind.

He soon slipped out of quiet paranoia when the doorbell started to ring. Finishing up the last question, Aerrow got up and rushed over to the front door. Once there, he opened the door to find his friends, standing outside with their raincoats on. They didn't look that terrible though Stork was trying to fix his umbrella that turned inside out. He probably expected it to rain hard. The young boy welcomed them as they took off their coats and walked inside.

"Glad we could make it before the rain came," Piper said as she hung up her coat. "Anyway, we should get started on rehearsing. Did you look over your script?"

Aerrow slightly nodded and answered, "I did, and I kinda have a question about that." He hoped that he could talk to her about the last line.

"In a moment. We should do the opening first to see how we are."

"But-" Aerrow sighed, realizing how enthusiastic she was. "… Nevermind. It's not that important." And so began what he hoped to be a quick rehearsal.

* * *

… Apparently _quick_ was not the best word choice.

It had been an hour and it seemed like a disaster from the start. Forget how stiff the actors were, lines were either forgotten or misspoken. Mostly, It was Finn who was the culprit for this. He and Piper were getting into arguments about how he said something wrong.

"For the last time, Finn! It's _'Speak thy words'_ , not _'What's your wish?'_!" Piper shouted, causing Aerrow, Stork, and Junko to cringe in terror. Yet Finn wasn't backing down so easily.

"So?! It's like saying the same thing! What's the point of saying it in fancy talk?"

The girl groaned and explained, "It gives character, atmosphere! This is a play is set in medieval fantasy for Pete's Sake!" She then rubbed her head at the mere frustration of it all."… Did you even read the script?"

"Of course I did!" Finn stood there smug before noticing the stare he was receiving from Stork. "… At least all the ones without those fancy words."

There was a groan from everyone as Finn smiled sheepishly. "So? Piper keeps changing the script around to make it confusing." Before another argument could erupt, Aerrow quickly stepped in to stop all this.

"Guys! Come on. We have limited time for this and we don't need it wasted on arguing with one another. So, can we just settle down and get this over with?"

"Yea…" Junko spoke up, "I need to get back home soon." It became quiet between everyone, almost nerve-wracking given the circumstances. But it was about a half-minute later that Piper and Finn settled their differences.

"Okay, let's take it from the top then." Piper coughed before glancing at her script. Then, she began to narrate, _"Once upon a time, there was a handsome boy who had many friends. His friends, on the other hand, were spoiled by his generosity. And the boy was practically their slave. But what no one knew was that the Queen of the Night was smitten with him and gave him certain powers. So, one night when his friends were particularly cruel to him, he asked the Goblins to help."_

Aerrow couldn't help but seem distracted around this part. He thought he had heard something. As if there were pests around the house but they were larger and… Talking? No, it couldn't be. Mr. Inverse had checked for rodents last week and only found his daughter sleep-eating. Still, he was hearing something and in clarity, it was saying, _Hey! Hey! Listen…_

" _Speak thy words,"_ Finn spoke in a nasty high voice, _"And we will take them to the city and you will be free."_ To which Piper explained how the boy knew that the Queen of Night would keep his friends in the castle forever and how staying there would change them into faeries for the rest of their lives.

" _So the boy suffered in silence. Until one night, when he was tired from doing the hard labor. And hurt by the hard words of his friends fighting and he couldn't stand it any longer…"_

 _Yes, yes, say the words, say the words!_

"Say what words?" Aerrow muttered, looking confused.

Piper glanced over with a little concern. "Your lines, Aerrow. You know them, right?"

The boy perked up and nodded. "Y-yea." He tried hard to remember them, almost getting it off the tip of his tongue. But it seemed to get interrupted by the unknown chattering.

 _Did he say it?_

 _Shh! Shut it!_

 _You shut it!_

 _Listen! He's going to say the words!_

After a moment, he finally got the lines and shouted, _"Oh My Dark Queen! Wherever you may be! Take these friends of mine away from me!"_

It sounded like a bad performance as Aerrow heard a loud groan. "Okay, guys, I get it. That was pretty lousy." All the others blinked in confusion at his unwarranted complaints.

"Uhh, Aerrow," Stork said, "We didn't say anything. Although, that was a bit tacky."

The red-haired boy blinked, shocked to hear that. "But I thought I heard…"

"I think it was pretty good," Piper said as she looked at him, "Especially with how you projected the last line." While that was reassuring, the voices had another thing to say.

 _No! No! All wrong!_

 _Where do they get this rubbish?!_

 _Doesn't even start with 'I wish'!_

"But shouldn't it be start off with 'I wish'?" Aerrow asked. Everyone else blinked as they looked at him, wondering where he got something like that. "I mean, I know the line is supposed to be like grand and all. But wouldn't it be simpler just to make it a wish?"

Everyone began to contemplate this with Junko responding, "I think the wish could work. It's much easier than what Aerrow said."

"If you ask me," Finn stretched after standing for so long. "This entire play would be easy if Piper wrote it like any normal person." Piper twitched and was about pound him, but Aerrow stopped her from doing so.

"Come on, guys. Do you have to fight at a time like this?"

Piper shot a sharp glare at Aerrow. "Aerrow, I've worked hard on this! And he's just being lazy with this!"

"Well, uh-!"

"Hey! I practiced all your lines!"

"Yea, and-!"

"Only the ones your brain could understand!"

"But-!"

"Well, you keep rewriting everything!"

"Um-!"

"Aerrow! You can't be taking his side!"

"No! I'm-!"

"Oh come on, Aerrow! Why are you always on her side?!"

"Wait a sec!"

"Well, it doesn't matter," Stork spoke up, "We're all doom anyway." Despite that last sentence, it didn't seem to snap Piper and Finn out of their squabble. And Aerrow was getting pretty tired of standing between them. In frustration, he headed to the kitchen leaving both Stork and Junko to watch.

Once in the kitchen, he let out a long sigh. This was supposed to be easy. They were supposed to have it perfected by now. Instead, his best friends were arguing and he didn't know how to make it stop. Yes, Piper was in the legal right. But this was the only time they could properly rehearse and that should be the only thing that mattered.

He huffed as he listened to them arguing, thinking about the boy in the play and how badly his friends treated him. 'Maybe he had the right idea about wishing them away… I wish I knew how.'

' _I wish for the Queen to take my friends away right now!' Is that so hard?!_

Aerrow's head perked up as he heard one of those voices again. That was a weird thought. Wishing his friends away so he could at least have his head clear. Of course, it's not like it could happen. So in a joking matter, he muttered, "I wish for the Queen to take my friends away. Right now."

His eyes snapped open when it suddenly became silent.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi ho! MSCK here! Right now, I'm starting on a new project that I definitely look forward to. It has been on my mind for quite some time and I finally decided to write it. I am also working on rewriting my old Gaia/Atmos work so please bear with me as I do plan on updating chapters every two weeks or so.

As you may guess, this takes inspiration from the Labyrinth movie (with some creative changes added into it). I love the movie since I saw it as a whole. And while it may have been used many times before, I still want to write this and I hope that everyone will enjoy it as much I will.

This also going to have a couple of references here and there. The most notable one (At least for Slayers fans) is Aerrow's adoptive sister. This is based off my fantasy of having Lina Inverse's family adopting Aerrow and having Lina and Luna as sisters. This definitely not the last of the easter eggs I shall write. More shall appear within this fic.

Well, this is pretty much what I want to talk about for now. Thanks for bearing with me!

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen's Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or Labyrinth. I also do not own any cameos or references read.

 _Chapter 2: The Queen's Challenge_

Aerrow returned to the main room post haste. Once there, he examined it with extreme focus. The room was still scattered with backpacks and scripts his friends were reading. The furniture didn't appear to have moved either. Yet there was one thing that made him cringe.

None of his friends were to be seen.

A couple seconds earlier, he could hear Piper and Finn still fighting. Now they along with Junko and Stork were missing. It made him worry at first. But he soon realized that this may have been a prank. Something the guys cooked up last minute. Well, he wasn't going to fall for that so easy and began searching.

Since there was no sign of them in the main room, Aerrow headed upstairs. He checked the bathroom first, calling out, "Guys! I know you're still here!"

He tried to turn on the light but soon found out that the power was out from the storm. Of course he could tell there was nothing. Something to be expected of such a small space.

He went to check the entertainment room next. Looking inside, he found it quite as empty as the first. There was only the TV and fittings, but not his friends.

That left only the bedrooms. Aerrow knew that both his sisters' were off limit due to past events he didn't even want to remember. So, it was either his guardians' or his own. He went to his room first not because it was the obvious choice. But because he thought he heard snickering coming from it.

He opened the door only to find it as empty as the other first two. But he still heard that insidious snickering along with a new sound. A tapping on the window that was coming from outside. He knew that there were no trees by his room and it was in a regular rhythm like someone was doing it. But there was no way his friends would go that far. Hiding on the fire escape just to pull a prank? He simply shook his head until both thunder and lightning clashed.

Aerrow winced, but he still heard the tapping and realized that he should probably check it. He walked towards the window, unsure of what was on the other side. Hopefully, it was his friends. But it could have just been a robber trying to break the glass. There, he tried to open it with all his strength. But the window was in need of maintenance and the weather was making it more difficult. He finally got it up with all his strength, only to be greeted by a bunch of feathers in his face.

He struggled to get a grip on the bird flocking about. The creature must have been distressed and confused about getting caught in the storm. The bird flew off somewhere else a couple seconds later, leaving the young teen half startled. He got his bearings again and checked outside, seeing nothing. In frustration, Aerrow shut the window. "Okay, guys, this isn't funny. Just tell me where you are right now!"

"They're not here, Aerrow."

He froze like a statue, now hearing a voice that he had never heard before. He then turned his head to see a girl about his age standing behind. She was dressed in an elegant ball gown. Complete with a feathered collar and cut down the middle showing her knee-high heels. Her dark raven hair came right above her shoulders. And while straightened out, it did look a crude cut. As her violet eyes stared at him, Aerrow had an awful feeling about who she was.

"The Queen of Night…" he whispered to himself. He then remembered about the important matter at hand. "My friends! Where are they?! What have you done to them?!"

The girl smiled, approaching him with light steps. "Aerrow," she cooed, "You know well where they are."

His face paled and he spoke again, "Bring them back! I didn't mean it! It was a joke!"

"Aerrow…" She stood in front of him, face-to-face. "What's said is said. You wanted them taken and I did so. You cannot expect me to go against your wish." She then chuckled mischievously. "Now, why don't you go back downstairs. Finish your school work, and forget about your friends."

Aerrow's arms shook as his mouth tremble into a frown. "I can't. I just can't."

Despite his pleas, the faerie just continued to smile in wickedness. "Look." She held out her hand, and a glass orb appeared. "I offer you a gift."

He blinked and stared at it with cautious curiosity. "… What is it?"

"It's a crystal. Nothing more." She then started to move it around in her arms. "But if you look at it this way, it will show you your deepest dreams and desires. But it isn't something-" She held it up again. "For a young boy who follows the needs of selfish friends.

"Do you want it?" She held it up to Aerrow again, who glanced back at her. "Then, forget about your friends."

Aerrow didn't even think about it. He knew what he already wanted. "While I can appreciate your offer, I want my friends. Right now!" He tried to be demanding in hopes the message got through to her.

Of course, the girl looked displeased with his request. "Aerrow…" The crystal then turned into a snake. "Don't defy me."

She then threw it at the boy who wrestled with it, trying to make sure it didn't strangled. The snake soon morphed into flimsy scarf to which he tossed to the ground. A small strange creature popped out and chuckled before scurrying off to the shadows. Aerrow thought he heard more snickering, much to his annoyance. But when he searched for whoever was doing so, he didn't see anyone else besides her.

He was getting near the end of his wits as he continued to plea, "Look, I don't want anything you're going to offer me. Just give me back my friends."

"Oh, Aerrow, you're no match for me," the girl replied, "But I suppose I could use some entertainment. They're safe for now. If you want them back, you must go get them yourself. Through there."

Aerrow looked over his shoulder in awe. In the distance, he saw a magnificent castle and city, shining brilliantly like crystal. Surrounding it was a huge maze of stone, as far as any field. Its twists and turns were many, perhaps much more than any person could count. As he continued to stare, he asked, "They're there, aren't they? In the castle beyond the Crystal City?"

He glanced over at the girl who was now standing by a tree. "Turn back, Aerrow," she taunted, "There's no chance that you will save them."

While what she said had made him a bit doubtful, he looked back at the castle with determination. "It doesn't look that far. I can make it easily."

She just chuckled at his answer. "I can assure you that it's not as easy as you think. And time is short. You have thirteen hours to find your friends in my labyrinth." She then walked away, slowly disappearing with each step. "Or they will well be one of us." When she was finally vanish, her last words were, "Such a pity."

Aerrow stared at where she had disappeared before turning his attention back to the maze. After further evaluation, it did look a little difficult. But he was determined to solve it so he could save his friends. Besides, he had thirteen hours. That was enough time to find them. Straightening himself out, he huffed. "Alright, feet, let's get walking."

And so, he started down the hill to the labyrinth.

* * *

While it looked like the sun hadn't change since Aerrow started, it felt like hours when he finally made it. He was just outside of the maze which upon further glance was surrounded by large stone walls. They look plain but finely built, showing no cracks or any damage in the slightest. And as much as Aerrow could tell, they didn't show a grand entrance inside. He went to check if there was any other way in before something caught his eye.

Sitting beside the wall was a big creature, though it did look human. Except maybe for the pointy ears and long tail. It also looked unhygienic with hair covering parts of his grayish skin. His teeth were no better, having two long tusks coming out of his mouth. The dark blue hair on his head was just as unkempt as the rest of him. And his only garment was a shabby brown smock with one shoulder strap and a belt around it. It looked like it was sleeping from what Aerrow could tell. Of course, it did help that the creature was snoring.

While it was wise not to wake anything bigger than yourself, Aerrow was in need of finding a way in. And there wasn't anything else in the area to help. Carefully, he made his way over to the creature, making sure not to wake it up so soon. And once at a safe distance, he asked, "Excuse me?"

Sadly, the creature was still snoozing, leaving the boy to try again. This time in greater volume. "Excuse me!"

He finally snapped awake in alarm. Glancing around, he exclaimed, "Master! I swear, I was just-!" He finally took notice of Aerrow, calming down with a scowl on his face. "Oh, it's you." The creature stood up, passing far above the boy's height much to his shock.

Aerrow just watched as he grabbed a bug spray pump and started to walk away. While it would be best to avoid such persons, he still needed to find a way and the creature probably knew a way. Quickly, he started to follow him, trying to get his attention. "Umm, hey! I want to ask you something!"

The creature just ignored him. But he continued to talk, "I'm sure that whatever you're doing is important. But this will be quick, I swear! I just need to know where I could-"

He soon became distracted by the group of pixies fluttering around the wall. They were about the size of a hand, but they were pretty and carefree too. Aerrow watched as one flew up close to him and then back. He felt at peace watching them. Until the creature sprayed some stuff on one causing it cough and spiral down to the ground.

The boy stared with sympathy as the pixie sat up and coughed. With gentle precision, he scooped the poor thing into his hand. He then glared at the creature who didn't appear to acknowledge him. "You jerk! Why don't you pick on someone your own-!

"Ow!"

The creature's ear twitched as he looked over at Aerrow. He was now holding his hand in pain, and the pixie he had scooped up was weakly flying up and giggling. He looked up in surprise and said, "She bit me."

"What did you expect?" the creature asked in a gruff voice. From what Aerrow could tell, he had zero sympathy with what just happened, which was fine. He was still confused about the pixie.

"Well, being nice for one." The creature just rolled his eyes and went onto spraying the other pixies. But he still heard the boy talking behind him. "But you still shouldn't do that to them! Hurting people who can't protect themselves makes you a bully!"

"I'm not a bully. I'm a troll," The troll replied nonchalantly, "I'm Snipe." He sprayed another pixie and smiled. "Ha! That makes it…" He went to count on his fingers over and over again. "60! New Record!"

Aerrow grimaced at the troll's joy of spraying pixies and wondered if he did knew of a way in. He did look pretty stupid. And there was the fact that he wasn't exactly nice. Still, he needed to get in and this was the only person around to ask. Except maybe the pixies, but he wasn't sure if they could speak.

So, he rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?"

"Maybe."

"Really?! Where is it?!" Snipe didn't seem to hear him as he tried to spray another pixie. The boy tried again. "Where is it?"

"Where what is?"

"The door."

"What door?"

"The door to inside."

"Inside where?"

Aerrow groaned, "Are you really that stupid?"

The troll seemed to personal offense to this. "Maybe if you ask the right questions."

Aerrow paused and started to think about. He was being unclear with his questions lately, and it appeared that a direct approach was needed. "How do I get into the labyrinth?"

"Now that's more like it!" Snipe exclaimed, looking over at the boy. "If I remember correctly, you go through there." He pointed back at part of the wall that they recently passed by. He looked over to see a large door as tall as the labyrinth wall. Opening up, it revealed the way in. Aerrow headed towards them and then went inside. While he wasn't expecting much, there was only a long straight side passage.

Confused by why it would start off like this, he heard a voice behind asked, "Which way?" He jumped and turned to see the troll standing behind. "Left or right?"

"I… don't exactly know." Aerrow blinked, looking back. He then had a quick thought about how to solve this. "How about you? Which way would you go?"

The troll scratched his neck crudely. "Neither. I have better things to do than get myself lost."

Aerrow stared blankly at him before shaking his head. He then took another glance at the passage. It didn't look like it would've leaded him to the castle. But it was the only chance to beat this challenge. Seeing the troll leave, he said, "Well, thanks for your two cents. See ya, Snips."

The troll stopped for a second, turned around, and yelled in anger, "It's Snipe!" And with that, he went back out with the labyrinth doors closing behind him.

Aerrow looked back at the doors before turning his attention to the passage again. Both ways looked pretty much the same and with no way of knowing what laid ahead. But still, he needed to find the way to the city and save his friends from his mistake. After much consideration, he decided to go down the path to which he was certain that he'll make it.

He went right.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi again!

So, we're pretty much at the part where Aerrow starts his quest. If you guys know the Labyrinth movie, you'd guess what's going to happen. And it will definitely be one crazy journey to write about.

Also, some of you are going to be questioning my casting choices. I don't actually have valid reasons for it other than trying to put my own spin. And I'll make sure that it will still be enjoyable to read.

Yelp, time to work on other projects. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Illusions and Riddles

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or Labyrinth.

 _Chapter 3: Illusions and Riddles_

It was at moments like these that Aerrow felt that he should've brought his cellphone or a watch. He thought he was wasting time heading down the endless corridor as if he was walking in circles. And it wasn't because he thought he had seen the same eyeball plant thing over and over. But whether he had or hadn't, he found it frustrating.

The boy placed his back at the wall and sighed. "Damn it. It just keeps going on forever." He wanted to stop and think about this but soon realized he didn't have the luxury. "No… My friends need me." He got back up and started walking down again.

Aerrow continued walking down. And still, he didn't see anything remotely resembling a change in the path. It was driving him to the point of aggravation. In mere seconds, he couldn't take it anymore and started to beat the walls with all his might. It did nothing other than chipped them. So, he sat down hugging his legs tight.

For a while, he just sat. His head digging deeper into his knees. Just then, he thought he heard a voice say, "'Allo."

The boy's head perked up and looked around. He couldn't find anything except a small worm staring at him curiously. At first, he thought that there was no way that a normal worm was talking to him. But then he remembered that this exactly wasn't a normal place. He looked back at the worm and asked, "Did you just say 'Hello'?"

"No, I said 'Allo'," the worm replied back, "But that's close enough."

Aerrow blinked at its response. "You're a worm, right?" The worm nodded. "Then, do you know a way through this labyrinth?"

"No, I'm just a worm." The worm shook its head. "Why don't you come inside and meet the missus? Come in and have some tea."

Aerrow was quick in his answer, not wanting to offend its' offer. "Thank you, but I can't. I need to solve this thing … Unfortunately; I can't find any turns or openings. It's just this one path that keeps going on and on."

The worm looked confused. "What do you mean? It's full of openings. You just ain't seein' them."

"Really?" Aerrow began to look around again. "Where are they?"

"Everywhere, lad." The worm gave a warm smile. "There's even one right in front of you."

The boy then looked directly in front of him, only seeing a brick wall in front of him. "… There's nothing there." While the worm was watching him, he stood up and walked over for closer examination. But that was all as he saw. A solid brick wall. "There's not even an opening."

"Of course there is," the worm replied back, "Try walking through it; you'll see what I mean."

Aerrow looked back in disbelief at what it was saying. "What?"

"Well, go on then," the worm encouraged with a smile on its face. Despite its words, the boy knew that he couldn't walk through solid objects. And this wall was as just as solid as it seemed.

"… It's just a wall. There's no way through it."

The worm shook its head at his doubt. "Things aren't always as they seem. You can't take things for granted, especially here."

Although still skeptic, Aerrow knew that it was probably better than what he was doing. Besides, the worm lived here. It had to know how this place worked. Wielding uncertain conviction, he walked forward expecting to hit the wall afterwards.

He didn't.

Surprisingly, he looked around to see that he had passed through to the other side. The "solid" wall he expected was actually an optical illusion. Completely convincing with the two vines that marked where the opening was. With gratitude, Aerrow said, "Thanks, that's was really helpful."

He was about to walk down but the worm called out, "Hang on! Don't go that way!" He stopped and stared, confused at first. But then, he shrugged and went the other way. It was probably a dead end.

Once the boy was gone, the worm nodded its head in satisfaction. "If he had kept on going down _that_ way, he'd gone straight to that castle." And that was one place he didn't need to be troubled with.

* * *

Since solving the first part of labyrinth, Aerrow was navigating through its many routes. It was quite different now that the divergences of paths were much more visible than before. But he still kept an open eye for any routes that could've been hidden. One of them might even lead straight to the castle. Of course, he soon came to realize another problem. Finding his way without getting lost.

He then recalled the myth of Theseus and how he navigated a labyrinth like this one to kill the Minotaur. In it, Theseus used string to plot his way to the monster's lair and back. Unfortunately, the boy didn't have any string to use. But he did know how he could keep track of where he went.

Taking a loose stone, he bent down and made an arrow in one of the stone tiles. He then stood up and walked down the way the arrow was pointing to. It was a pretty clever idea. Aerrow could mark which way he went down so a. he could double-back and try another, and b. he'll know which path he tried. Smirking, he started back onto his mission without a care.

Unbeknownst to him, a small creature with horns popped out from under the stone tablet. Dull eyes with curiosity, he moved onto the surface and noticed the arrow. It became furious since he liked keeping his home a little nice. In a second, he flipped it over so the arrow was the other side and then snuck back inside with a happy smirk. The stone looked so cleaned on the other side, it was as if Aerrow had never gone that way.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, the Queen of Night's servants were in celebration. Though not much time had passed, they along with their leader were certain that the boy would never solve it. And that was enough to break out the wine and drink until there was nothing left.

The queen didn't partake of the activities around her. Instead, she sat on her throne staring at a magical projection of the challenger. She couldn't help but smirk at his attempts of navigating. He may have been clever through her realm so far. But still, his foolishness would be his downfall and he, along with his friends, will be all hers.

Her attention to the boy did not divert her from her surroundings when she heard a flapping of wings next to her. Casting a glance, she noticed a large black bird sitting on her shoulder. Now having a regular bird sit there would be an insult. But she just remained nonchalant at the creature. "I see you have return."

The bird flew off and then, it transformed into tall, handsome man. His hair was short and ebony, while his sharp eyes were crimson. The uniform he bore was like a knight's, except with the colors of darkness with blood trimming. Once human, he took a quick look at the Queen before kneeling before her.

"My queen," he greeted with absolute respect. "I trust your little game is going along smoothly?"

The young girl simply smiled at the bowing man. "Indeed, it has. He already made it past the first part. Now, the real fun can begin." She then looked back at the projection showing the boy. "Look at him, so brave yet so naïve."

The man stood up and approached the queen's throne, standing right beside it to get a better glimpse. "So, this is the boy who dares challenge our queen?"

The queen chuckled darkly. "Yes. Risking his life to save his selfish friends… Which reminds me, how are they doing?"

"They're being changed as we speak. They'll be fully turned when your challenge ends."

"I see… And when will that be?"

"In nine hours and twenty-two minutes," the man promptly answered. He then remained silent until a certain thought crossed his mind. "Just out of curiosity, why did you keep those two humans here in the castle?"

The queen just smiled and replied, "Oh, I simply wish to know them better, particularly the girl. Besides, it would make an interesting end game since they're close to him. Just in case."

The man lowered his head. "Of course, my queen. Forgive me for asking."

"It's alright." She chuckled, "A little curiosity never hurt anyone. Just make sure it doesn't distract you from your duty."

"Yes, my queen." The man shifted his body after kneeling for so long.

"Oh, and one more thing," she continued, "I would prefer it if you call me by my name."

"Of course, my que- … I mean, Cyclonis."

Cyclonis smirked before turning her full attention back to the astral projection. Aerrow's determination to save his friends was amusing and his ways of solving her realm even more so. But she was still master of this realm. And as such, she had a few tricks at her disposal. Oh the fun she'll have.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aerrow was still wandering around, coming upon another fork. He took out the stone he had been using and made another mark to where he was going to go. He then preceded to head in that direction, only to see that it lead to a dead end. In frustration, he returned back to the fork and found that the mark he made had changed. Clenching his fist, his face was becoming red until he shouted, "Why that cheating witch! It's not fair!"

"That's right. It's never fair. Much like life," a new voice spoke up. Aerrow turned to find the source and found two blonde men clad in shining armor standing in front of two doors. The one on the left looked like a noble with his blue eyes and long hair tied in a ponytail. While the one on the right had golden eyes, a goatee, and short hair that was stylized in a spikes. They look like ordinary humans, but he had remembered that nothing in this place was ordinary.

"Wait…" Aerrow then realized something wrong here, "Wasn't this a dead end?"

"Actually, the dead end is right behind you," the blue-eyed man said in a stiff British accent. The boy then looked over his shoulder to see that the way he had come from was now a huge wall.

His mouth twisted into a disgruntled pout. "Okay, so this place keeps changing…" He sighed, "How am I supposed solve it if it keeps changing?"

The long-haired man, seeing the boy's plight, suggested, "You could try one of the doors. One of them leads to the castle."

"Really?" Aerrow beamed while turning back to the two guards.

"Not so fast," the short haired man spoke, " _One_ leads to the castle. The other leads to certain death. Oh, and if you're planning on asking us, there's rules to this. Right?"

"Oh, yes, quite right." The other guard nodded before clearing his throat. "You can only ask one of us and to warn you, one of us tells the truth and the other lies."

"And just to be clear, he lies."

The long-haired man scoffed, "I don't lie!"

"Yea, you do," the other man replied nonchalantly.

"No, I don't! You do!"

"That's a lie."

"Why, you…"

Aerrow just stood there, staring at the guards as they bantered. This seemed like the kind of thing cartoon characters on a kids' show would be in. Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly recall where this was from or what the answer was. But after thinking for about a couple of moments, he had something to try out.

"Okay," he finally spoke before going over to the guard on the left, "Answer yes or no. Will he-" He pointed over at the guard on the right. "Tell me that this door-" He then pointed over to the left door. "Leads straight to the castle?"

The long-haired man's eyes widened for a second before pondering over the question. "… Yes."

Aerrow then smiled. "Then the right door leads to the castle and the left leads to certain death."

Both guards looked shocked by the boy's answer. It left the left guard flabbergasted. "B-but he could be telling the truth."

"But then you wouldn't be. So if he said yes, the answer is no."

"But I could be telling the truth!"

"But then he's lying, so the answer is still no."

The guard paled, trying to comprehend the entire thing. Without coming up with some contradiction, he looked over at the right guard. "… Is that right?"

The short-haired man shrugged. "I don't know. I never really got that riddle."

"No, it's right." Aerrow smiled as he headed to the right door. "I've figured it out. It's just so easy." As the guard stood back, the boy opened the door before looking back and saying, "It's a piece of cake!"

And then, he fell down a hole.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi-Diddiley-Lo Peeps! Another update! Another new chapter update for ya'll to read!

In case you guys are wondering, I couldn't figure out who would be best to play the Worm. So the Worm is pretty much the Worm from the original movie. I did however know who I was going to use for the Doormen and I'm pretty glad of how that scene turned out.

On a side note, did you guys ever found the answer to the riddle a bit confusing? I mean, I think I did get it when I was writing this chapter. But other than that, it still seems puzzling.

Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Help in Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or Slayers.

 _Chapter 4: Finding Help in Darkness_

Of course, Aerrow should've known that something like this would happen. Just when he figured how the whole thing works, he starts falling down a hole. The sudden lack of ground had shocked him at first, but he remained calm yet irritable. It was only when he felt something grabbed him that he gave a sudden yelp.

"What the-?!" With little light, he noticed that the walls were decorated with actual live hands. He was aghast by the sight if only for a little bit. "Someone! Anyone! Help!"

"What do you think we're doing?" a new voice spoke up as the hands on the walls soon formed a face. "We're Helping Hands."

Aerrow was mildly surprise, but his response was at best cynical. "Well, you're hurting me."

The hands formed another face in a slightly different voice. "Do you want us to let go?" He shook his head without a second thought. That was the last thing he wanted.

It was a while before another face of hands formed. "Well, where would you like to go?"

"… Huh?"

"Up or down?" spoke up a new face of hands.

Aerrow blinked before thinking about it. "Well, I'm kinda pointing down… And it's probably easier than going back up." As he tried to think while the impatient faces irking on, he finally came up with an answer. "Yea, down."

A new hand face appeared that looked devilishly happy. "He chose down."

"He chose down?" And with that, the hands started to push the boy down farther into the hole with sinister glee.

"Was that wrong?!" He called amongst the hands.

Only one formed and replied, "Too late now." And within short time, he finally made in to the bottom with a thud. Groaning, he glanced up at where he came from only to see a cage door closed on top of it. He was now trapped, left with only the insidious laughter and the encompassing darkness.

* * *

"… He's in the Oubliette."

Cyclonis' court roared with amusement before she silenced them. "He should have given up by now, especially since he doesn't know where he's heading."

"He'll never give up," a goblin whispered before covering his mouth when the Queen glared at him. As much as she would hate to admit, the creature was right. The boy was too spirited to let a few tricks get to him. Although that gave all the more reason to be entertained.

"That may be true…" she replied before looking back at the magic projection. "But once that troll leads him back to the beginning, he'll have to give up. Especially when he realizes he has to start all over again." She chuckled to herself until realizing that her minions were remaining silent. "Well, laugh."

The court exploded in laughter, making the queen smirked with delight. She then waved her hand, making the projection disappeared.

* * *

Aerrow, at the moment, was trying to figure out a way out until he heard something shuffled in the shadows. He looked over and called out, "Alright! Who's there?!"

"Me," a seemingly familiar voice spoke up as some light appeared in the distance. It soon revealed to be the troll from the beginning. Snipe, was it? "Nice to see you too."

Aerrow was mildly disappointed before turning his attention to the lit area around him. He hoped to find a passage way until he heard, "If you're looking for a way out, forget it. You can't get out of an Oubi-…Oubluy-…"

"Oublette?" The boy answered, thinking he had heard the word somewhere before.

He received a glare from the troll who went back to whatever he was doing. "Yea, that. It's basically where you put people to forget them."

Seeing the creature nonchalantly move about, Aerrow looked down, thinking about it. "So… The Queen wishes to forget about me."

"Probably," Snipe replied, overhearing his muttering, "Of course, you don't have to stay here. I can get you out of this hole."

Aerrow lifted his head with full optimism. "Really?"

"Yea, I know a short cut out of this maze."

"Out?!" His slight outburst caught the troll's attention. "No! I've come too far. I'm not giving up now." He then crossed his arms in reassurance. "Besides, I'm doing okay."

"Yet you're stuck in a hole," Snipe muttered while rolling his eyes, "And it gets a lot worse from here. Believe me."

Aerrow pouted before sulking at where he sat. He may have been stuck. But he wasn't going to give up even if it was going harder. He then realized something and looked back. "Why are you concerned about me?"

Snipe, who had gone back to doing whatever he was doing before, just grunted. "I'm not concern. The only reason I'd be concern is if you gave me something."

Aerrow scoffed. Of course he would say something like that. Thinking that he, like most of the creatures in this place, had a heart would be foolish. He then had another thought, one that might help. "What if I _did_ give you something? Will you help me?"

"… Depends," Snipe began while turning towards the boy, "What ya got?" Aerrow was actually shock by his interest before he rummaged through his pockets. Again, he should have brought his cellphone or something else valuable to barter with. That would probably get him to the Crystal City. Still, he needed to make do with what he had.

After scouring, the boy had come up with a couple of items: change, a paperclip, and a small worn-out ring. He held his hand up as the troll approached. The creature then examined the trinkets with careful consideration. Aerrow almost freaked when he saw him looking at the ring. But then, he watched as the troll picked up one of the coins.

"… Foreign?"

"Canadian," the boy answered promptly. Snipe mouthed in amazing while examining the coin carefully, even biting into it. After he was done, he put the coin back with satisfaction.

"Tell ya what," he spoke, "You give me the coins, and I'll take out of the maze."

Aerrow furrowed his brow as he moved his hand away before the troll could snatch them. "You were going to do that anyway!" Snipe scoffed before turning away, arms crossed and tail twitching. The boy just watched, wishing he had someone else bartering alongside him. If it were one of his sisters, they would've know how deal with the troll.

After some thinking, he soon came up with another proposal. "Okay, if not all the way, then part of it. I'll figure the rest on my own. Deal?"

The troll glanced back with one ear lowered. After a while, he fully turned and nodded. "Deal."

As Aerrow held out his hand with the coins in it, Snipe quickly took them and placed them in his small pouch. He then stood up and walked with the boy following right behind him. It wasn't too long before they came across a wall with a worn-out plank right in front of it. Strangely enough, Snipe picked up the door and placed it on the wall. He then opened it like it was a door, only to have sanitary supplies fall out of it.

"Uhhh… I meant to do that," the troll said as he closed the door. Unfortunately, Aerrow was unconvinced. Snipe thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. Grabbing the top of the board, he lowered it down like a drawbridge to reveal an entrance to the other side. "Alright, it's this way. Stay close and follow me."

Aerrow was still skeptic. But even so, he followed the troll through. The other side was nothing more than a narrow passage with walls lined with statues of what seemed to be humans. Considering how twisted he deemed the Queen, he guessed that they were once living. If that didn't make him feel nervous, he couldn't help but hear their voices in the quietness of the hall.

" _Beware… Beware."_

" _This is not the way."_

" _Go back…While you still can."_

"Uhhh… Did you catch that?" Aerrow called, being a bit anxious upon hearing them. Snipe looked back, seemingly unfazed. Of course, this may not have been all that unusual to him.

"Oh, that?" He just chuckled before walking again. "They're just false alarms. It means we're going the right way."

" _No, you're not."_

Snipe's face twisted into a shocked frown before scowling at the statue who said that. The two continued onward while listening to the soft warnings of the statue. Aerrow actually felt slightly calmer now. He still didn't trust the troll. But if they were going on the right track, then they were. Besides it had its enjoyment, especially when Snipe started to argue with one of the statues.

" _Please!"_

"No."

" _I haven't even said it in such a long time."_

"No. We're in a hurry."

" _It won't take long."_

"No."

" _I don't have that many lines in this story anyway!"_

"… Fine," Snipe conceded while rolling his eyes. That seemed to have made the statue happy.

" _Oh, thank you!"_ The statue cleared its throat before yelling, _" **Beware!** For the path you take may lead to certain destruction!"_

Aerrow and Snipe stood there, stunned by the statue's performance. With several seconds of silence, the boy finally said, "That was… something, Mr. Statue."

The statue was most pleased. _"Oh thank you! And it's-"_ Aerrow didn't exactly catch the last part. His attention was captured by a raven carrying a crystal in its talons.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey! Guess which story's getting updated! This one!

Still writing out the chapters, but pretty much have a headway to upload some more. With that said, I may have to update every three weeks instead of two. Just so I can have two weeks of writing and one for editing. This may change as well.

But getting back to the matter at hand, I want to thank KunnegAndris and darkkrt! I'm so glad to receive such positivity for a new fic, especially a crossover one with an obscure fandom. I do hope to continue on updating and hopefully get back to working on my other fic project too.

And with all that said, Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Trust and Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks and Labyrinth.

 _Chapter 5: Trust and Advice_

Under swift wing, the raven led both the boy and the troll down the pathway and through a side of a tunnel. He then flew towards a seemingly old beggar woman while dropping the crystal into her cup. As the large bird landed on her shoulder, she looked up at the two and gave a crooked smile. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Although Aerrow was a little startled, he couldn't help but feel familiarity with her. Yet Snipe was slowly backing away. "Uhhhh… Nothing."

"Nothing… Nothing!" The old beggar walked towards them with a limp in her step. Bit by bit, both she and the raven started to shift until they revealed themselves to be the Queen and an older man. While Aerrow was quietly seethed at the girl, Snipe was uneasy to say the least.

"M-master Cyclonis!" the troll greeted with a stammer, "What a surprise! And you brought your loyal champion with you."

Cyclonis smiled darkly as she approached Snipe, who hid behind the boy. "So…" she began in a calm yet livid voice, "I see you've been helping out guest. Haven't you, Snape?"

"Snips," Aerrow replied back firmly.

"Snipe," Snipe meekly corrected from behind.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I see that you're leading him _towards_ the castle when I had said you should lead him back to the entrance. Remember?"

The troll gulped and nodded. "Y-yea! I am! I'm leading him back by making him think we're heading to the castle."

"What!" Aerrow exclaimed as he pushed Snipe away from him, "Why you pig-headed jerk!"

Snipe stumbled back a little before catching himself. He then looked back at the Queen with a goofy smile. "Yes, so, I was leading the boy back to the entrance, as you said. I had to lead him a bit towards the castle before turning around. You know, trick him."

"And I thought your brain was too small to conceive such a plan," the man ridiculed from his place. Snipe glared at him and sneered although it didn't seem to have an effect, despite him being bigger.

He then felt a tug at his belt and looked down to see Cyclonis messing with his pouch. As she eyed it suspicious, she said "Why, I couldn't help but notice that your bag seems a bit bigger than before."

"W-Well, you see." The troll scooted away while saying, "I just found some loose change lying around here."

She stared at him before walking towards as he inched away. "You know, Slipe…" Snipe quietly corrected her on his name. "If for one thought that you would betray me, I'd be forced to throw you into the Swamp of Eternal Terror."

"No! Not that! Anything but that!" And within seconds, Snipe fell to his knees and started begging. Aerrow, who was watching from a distance, felt extremely embarrassed to see this. If he wanted to see a grown man cry, he would go to an All-You-Can-Eat buffet with Junko. But he didn't have time to observe this much more as she started to make her way towards him.

"So, Aerrow," Cyclonis said in a playful voice, "How do you like my Labyrinth?" With her only inches away, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. It also didn't help that the man who was with her was circling him like a vulture.

Still, he kept himself as calm as possible. "It's pretty easy, I guess"

"Oh really?" Aerrow didn't know why. But him seeing her unwavering smirk made him think that was maybe a bad answer. "Then, how about upping the stakes a little?"

With a flick of her wrist, she turned the hands of a clock that just appeared. It didn't take the boy long to figure that the clock may have represented how much time he had left. He would have been glad to see it if the Queen hadn't move the hands forward. Stricken with frustration, he shouted, "Hold on! That's not fair!"

She quickly turned to him with a flicker in her eye. "Not fair? Really?" She approached him in an uncomfortable manner again. This time, she lifted her hand to his chin as if she planned on taking his head off. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

Aerrow's eyes widened in alarm before he jerked as far as he could from her. Both she and the black-haired man chuckled darkly. The man remarked, "I can see why you've taken a liking to him, master."

The boy clenched his fists as his scowling eyes watched Cyclonis did a dancing-step to the side. "So you think it's been pretty easy so far…" She stopped before materializing a crystal. "Then let's see how you deal with this little hitch."

And in a second, she threw it down into the darkness of the tunnel. There was a slight ping followed by a metallic whirling at the end. The whirling became louder just as a drill with spinning sharp spikes came into view.

"Ah crap! It's the Cleaners!" Snipe shouted as the drill came closer towards them. Aerrow was about to ask him more about that but saw the troll hightailing it further into the tunnel. Considering how fast that monstrous mechanism seemed, he also sprinted away from it. He didn't check back to see if the Queen or her champion was there. For all he knew, they probably disappeared when that thing appeared.

Within seconds, Aerrow had finally caught up to Snipe and the two continued to run for their lives. It was maddening, racing from that thing like they were pests escaping extermination. Although it wasn't like they had a choice. It was either run or be shredded by the drill behind them. Those were the only two options until they came upon a dead end.

Screeching to a halt, Snipe couldn't help but cursed, "Damn it!" First, the Queen threatened to that infamous swamp and now he was going to be mincemeat by the cleaners. In a desperate attempt, he started slamming his side against the wall. The boy took notice of this and began to do the same without really thinking about the details. With their combined strength, the two managed to push the wall like it was cardboard.

As they landed on the floor, Aerrow watched as the so-called Cleaners pass by. It was definitely a terrifying drill that encompassed the entire tunnel. But the device behind it was just two small goblins rotating with another one peddling it. A peculiar sight to behold.

Hearing a grunt, he looked to see Snipe getting up and muttering angrily. Most of it was how the boy was a bigger pain than he thought. After brushing himself off, the troll then took a quick look around before finding a ladder. "Hmph, a way out," he exclaimed as he started to climb up, "Come on, we better get climbin'."

Aerrow was about to follow but then remembered the events from before. "Wait; why should I follow you, especially with what you said back there?"

"Oh that?" said Snipe as he stopped and looked down at him, "I just said that to get her off our backs. I'm still going to take you as far as I want."

"How can I believe that?" the boy asked with distrust.

It was a little while before Snipe came up with a response. "Look, you can follow me up or you stay down here being chased by _that_. Your choice." Aerrow grimaced, completely forgetting about that.

Realizing that this was possibly the only way out, he sighed before starting up the ladder. "This still doesn't mean I trust you."

"Like I care," The troll just grunted before going back to climbing up the ladder, "I'm still taking you. You paid me for it."

"Yea and I'm beginning to regret it," Aerrow muttered while rolling his eyes.

Although he was quiet about it, Snipe indiscreetly overheard and it didn't sit well with him. "Look, I'm a troll. I'm bad. I'm tough. But Cyclonis, she scares me."

"What does that got to do with anything?"

"For one, she doesn't like me much, especially when I mess up." Aerrow remained quiet, despite being curious about what the troll did. "And since _I'm_ leading _you_ as far as I can, she can never find out or else she'll put me in the Swamp of Eternal Terror."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yea, she mentioned it before but what exactly is it?"

"A creepy swamp; dark, dank, not a place you want to be in." Snipe grunted as he continued to climb. "The worst part is that if you step in its muck, you'll experience your worst nightmares forever."

"Sounds terrible," Aerrow spoke, trying to imagine such a place.

"And that's why you're a bigger pain than I thought," the troll said, finally making it to the end. With a grumble, he shoved the cover off and hopped out. "So, this will be as far as I take you. Have fun makin' it to the castle!"

Aerrow, who followed after, gave him a stunned and alarmed look. "W-Wait a sec! That's not fair!"

"You said as far as I can take you and this is as far as I'm gonna take ya. Besides, I have better things to do than help some brat… Like lunch."

Although he had remembered that deal, the boy needed help if he had a chance of getting to the center. And Snipe, despite how difficult he was, was the only person here who knew this place well… Maybe. Even so, it was his only chance.

That's when Aerrow got an idea. A not-so-smart idea but still something to go upon. He stealthily made his way towards the troll who was just standing and being oblivious. When he was close enough, he grabbed the bag and retreated just as the owner noticed what had happened.

"Hey! Give that back!" Snipe shouted.

Unfortunately, his demand fell upon deaf ears as Aerrow was looking up at the castle. "Alright, there's the castle… So which way do we try?" The boy glanced back only to jump away when the troll tried to punch him.

"I said…" Snipe sneered as rushed at him again. "Give it back!" Sensing the immediate threat, Aerrow dodged watching as the troll readied another attack. He barely dodged that one and soon, the two were then stuck in a game of cat-and-mouse. As they scuffled, the troll demanded his bag back.

"Give back my pouch!"

"Not until you help me!"

"Like hell I would!"

"Then I'll just have to keep it!"

"You can't do that! It's mine!"

"Not anymore."

"But that's not fair!"

"You're right, it's not!" Aerrow shouted, suddenly stopping in his tracks. He looked shock at what he said as if he actually empathized with him. After a couple of seconds of reflecting, he looked up at the sky as an awkward smile crossed his face. "But that's the way it is."

Once he had said that, a strange hum echoed in all directions. It was eerie but felt a bit calming after the dispute. The boy then looked around until he saw man watering the flowers and plants. He walked over to the man dressed in dark red mage garments, greeting, "Ex-excuse me!"

The man glanced over at Aerrow and nodded. "Ah, visitors." The voice he spoke with was one of great patience and wisdom. "What do you wish to know?"

"I need to get to the castle in the Crystal City. Do you know the way there?"

The Guardian remained silent for a moment, contemplating on his question. "… So, you wish to know the way to the castle?"

"Yes," Aerrow answered, trying to sound not as anxious as possible. The Guardian peeked over to observe the boy for a while. Then, he went back to watering his plants.

Aerrow was beginning to feel distraught, wondering if he should go back to navigating on his own. Then, he head a new voice, gruff and cynical, said, "Better leave if you're in a hurry. He tends to think for hours before coming up with an answer."

The boy turned his attention to where he heard the voice and saw three green birds sitting on a wall. The one in the middle looked over to his left, waving its wing to shush it. "You shouldn't send him away. He wishes for our master to help him."

"Well, pardon my frankness," the other bird, the one from before, said as he turned his head to the other one. "But if the boy is ever going to solve the Labyrinth, he should not waste his time waiting."

"But that doesn't mean we should turn away someone who asks for help." The two then went into a debate on whether they should send Aerrow away or not. As they were completely involved in their banter, the third bird flew from his perch. It landed on the boy's head and began to examine him.

Aerrow was a bit startled by it, especially when it raised it wing. "Hello!" The bird then stared at him curious. "So, what's your name, kid?"

Of course if he had learned anything about this place, it was that this was normal. He raised his hand in a small friendly wave. "Aerrow."

The bird then looked behind for a second before turning back to him. "And the person behind you?"

The boy glanced over to see the troll standing a good distance from him. After some time, he looked back and answered, "… Someone who has been keeping me company."

The bird looked again at Snipe who looked a little shocked. After a while, it looked back at Aerrow with what could be called a concerned expression. "My advice, kid, get better company."

Snipe furrowed his brow upon hearing that, ready to strangle the sassy bird. But before he could, the Guardian began to clear his throat. This caused the second bird from before to announced, "Hark! The master speaks!"

Everyone became silent, wanting to hear what the Guardian had to say. He stared back at Aerrow, speaking in a solemn voice, "Sometimes the way forward is the way back."

"… Eh?"

Aerrow just stared, not exactly sure of what to make of it. He thought he could heard the grumpy bird muttering about being right, only to be shushed. The Guardian took another pause, hopefully to clarify.

"You see…" He gave a somber vibe at this point. "Quite often, it seems like we're not getting anywhere when, in fact, we… We…"

"We _are_ ," the grumpy bird said before getting shushed again.

"… We are," spoke the Guardian who didn't noticed that it was already said. Aerrow had a little idea of what he meant. But for the most part, he hoped for directions to the castle. He was about to ask again until he noticed the Guardian returning to his garden.

The birds also watched with the grumpy bird remarking, "I guess that's your lot." He then waved his wing over to a box. "You can leave your payment right here."

"Wait, payment?" Aerrow raised an eyebrow, questioning why almost everything here wanted something.

"Sorry, kid, but nothing comes for free here." the impish bird shrugged.

While that his advice was slightly confusing, Aerrow's noble nature felt obligated to give. Mindlessly, he reached over at the troll's pouch only to hear a quiet growl from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Snipe glaring at him. Moving his hand away, he tried to think of what else to use. He could only think of one thing and he was still reluctant to give it away.

After a while, he finally sighed and took out the old ring he showed to troll. "Well… I guess I can give this." He placed the ring in the box and then bowed to the Guardian. "Thank you."

Aerrow walked away with the bird flying off his shoulder. He then walked right past Snipe who had a stupefied look on his face. Following after the boy, he asked, "What'd ya go and do that for? It wasn't like he said anything helpful."

"Maybe not. But I asked for advice and he gave it to me." Aerrow then stopped and looked back at the troll as he was stopping too. "Which reminds me…"

Snipe raised an eyebrow as the boy continued, "I did say you can take me as far as you can. And if this is how far…" He rubbed the back of his head while looking down. After a couple of seconds, he then turned forward and waved goodbye. "Well, see ya later."

Aerrow walked away, leaving the troll behind. Snipe just stood there in bewilderment before snorting and going off his own way. He still had better things to do and the kid did say he'll figure the rest. Besides, it wasn't like they were friends or anything. As far as the troll was concerned, the boy could just be imp chow for all he cared.

Snipe stopped after a few steps. And after several moments of standing, he quickly turned around. Running as fast as he could, he started yelling out, "Waaaaiiiit!"

Aerrow wasn't that far ahead when he looked over at the troll, seeing him sprint after him. When he stopped, Snipe took some quick breathers before looking at the boy. "I… Can't lead you all the way to the Crystal City. But," he looked away while rubbing the back of his head, "I think I can go along with you. Maybe help you out a little more."

Although it seemed like a nice gesture, Aerrow wasn't quite sure to let him. Having Snipe along may compromise any chance if he was going to save his friends. Of course, the troll would probably follow him even if he said no. After much consideration, Aerrow sighed, "Alright, you can come."

Snipe's eyes widened, but he soon grunted and walked ahead. Aerrow looked on for a bit before catching up to him. He still didn't know if this was a good idea. But for whatever was on ahead, it would be best to have some company along…

Even if it was not-so-good company.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi again! Nice time for a chapter update, neh?

So… Yea, I couldn't come up with anything else for an infamous marsh that people highly feared. I mean, I could've gone with the original and possibly be okay with it. But no, I try to go the imaginative route and this was the first thing that popped into my head. Maybe not the unique idea for any Labyrinth plot-based fic, but possibly not that bad.

As for the characters, I bet you guys would recognized the characters in this chapter. Other than the Dark Ace as the Champion, I had cast the Guardians as both the Wiseman and his associates. It was kinda fun writing that scene, especially with all those personalities.

Now, I would like to thank gatorkid509 for faving and following this story. I'm glad you find this story enjoyable and I hope to have another consistent update in the future.

Okay, so next chapter is pretty much filler. But there are a few surprises in it.

Anyway, please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Know Thy Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or Labyrinth or anything else that may be appearing in this.

 _Chapter 6: Know Thy Enemy_

After talking to the Guardian, it had become pretty uneventful for both Aerrow and Snipe. The two had to backtrack every once in a while. But all in all, it was nice and quiet. Perhaps a bit too quiet. It was some time later when Snipe decided to open his mouth. He talked about things, things related to the Fae and in particular, himself. For the most part, Aerrow wasn't paying that much attention but he was listening.

"… And then after the war, my father married my mother to make sure the elves and trolls wouldn't fight again. After which, my mother gave birth to my sister and then to me later. Both her and my father cared for us when we were little. But eventually, we pretty much got into our parent's people. My sister with the elves and me with the trolls."

"So, you're pretty much half elf, half troll?"

Snipe nodded. "Yea, but I got enough troll in me to pass as one. Same goes for my sister. She's pretty much an elf right down to the prissy attitude… Except for the tail." He soon looked around before whispering, "Probably shouldn't have said that. She gets mad when I mention that she has a tail."

Aerrow nodded a little as he continued walking. While perhaps not the best companion to travel with, Snipe was bearable to say the least. And it was better than wandering by himself in this perplexing maze. As he was keeping a close eye for any openings, something else popped up.

"LEROOOY JEEENNKIIINNSSS!"

Heading towards the two was a man wearing armor and waving his sword around. As he pass by, he didn't take notice of the young boy and troll who were both in mild disbelief. The man soon disappeared into one of the corridors, leaving Aerrow asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, him?" Snipe replied as he returned to walking. "Probably another one of Cyclonis' challengers that failed."

"… There are others?"

Snipe nodded. "Yea, lots. She doesn't bother with them anymore though. So they just wandered around here thinking they're getting closer."

Aerrow's shoulders slumped. That kind of fate had him uneasy for the most part. He soon snapped out of it when he heard the troll asked, "So, which one of them are you leaving behind?"

"Excuse me?" Aerrow's tone was a mixture of confusion and ire. He looked over at Snipe who had his back turned towards him.

"You know, your friends?" Snipe looked around for some time. "Which one are you going to leave behind?"

"I'm not leaving any of them behind," Aerrow replied in a stern voice.

Just as soon as he said that, Snipe looked over at him with a serious scowl. "Do you think she's going to let you have total victory? Even if you have a chance, she'll make it so you'll have to choose which one stays… Or she could let you pick only one to take home. That's worse."

Aerrow frowned before walking on ahead. He couldn't even think of such a thing. Yes, the Queen seemed to be the type of person to do that. But for him to make such a decision, he couldn't even bear it.

The troll, shocked by Aerrow's sudden lead, quickly caught up to him. "Hey, it's not like it's a bad thing. You did wish your friends away after all."

"It was a joke," The boy grumbled on at him as he continued to walk.

A bit puzzled, Snipe blinked while still following him. "Doesn't matter. You wished them away and the Queen was obligated to do so. That's how it is with anyone who interests her. Girls too. You should be grateful she didn't do any of the other bad stuff. "

Aerrow gave a shot pause while blinking. But soon, he shook his head and returned to walking. "That still doesn't mean I'm going to let her get away with this."

"And that's why you're going to be stuck here along with the rest of them."

He gave out a low groan as he listened to the troll's last remark. Like hell he was going to be trapped in this insane place forever. Suddenly, a certain thought cross his head, one which piqued interest. Glancing over at Snipe, Aerrow asked, "Why did the Queen… Cyclonis, take my friends away? Other than she was obligated to do so."

"Well, for starters', she comes from a long line of High-Class Fae. You probably heard about most of them from legends and fairy tales. They're famous for their major dealings with humans. Mostly the punishment kind." Snipe then scratched the side of his neck. "I think her great grand aunt once cursed a baby because she didn't get invited to a party."

Stopping for a split-second, Aerrow grimaced at his explanation. "Okay… But that doesn't explain anything."

"I wasn't even finished," Snipe coughed. "Anyway, the previous ruler, her grandmother, wanted to have her be one of the greatest. So, she started training her in Magic and such. The kid was a quite natural too. Able to conjure and create when she was small. But one day, she got… Curious."

"Curious?" Aerrow raised an eyebrow.

Snipe stopped for a moment, leaning against a wall. "It happens at one point or another, mostly when they're young. Cyclonis started to become interested in humans." He then stretched his arms above his head. "At first, she just watched them from their borders. But she soon started to go into human villages once she learned how to look like one.

"She hung out with the children there, mostly kids about your age. She didn't do much other than observe them. But then, one of them started interacting with her. Playing with her, talking with her, that kind of stuff. She soon became more involved with them. Until finally, she wanted to sacrifice her own birthright and become human."

The boy's mouth curved downward as he asked, "What's so bad about that?"

Snipe was about to answer but then stopped himself. After a moment, he placed his hands by his sides and started heading off again. "Anyway, her grandmother heard this and was not too pleased about it. So, she decided to find this friend and speak to them alone. I don't much about the details but knowing her, she probably gave them a futile test. Whatever occurred, Cyclonis went back to her studies as if nothing happened."

"So, that's what this is all about?" Aerrow asked in a not-so-content tone. "She pretty much took my friends because her grandmother did something to hers?!"

Snipe looked over at the boy, showing little patience for his outburst. "Hey! I don't know why Cyclonis wants to do this other than she's Fae and that. Geez, are you humans really that fussy?!"

Aerrow seemed a bit shock. But then he looked down as he clenched his hands. "Sorry… It's just that I'm worried about them. If she does anything to them…"

"She won't. She may be cruel, but she does have rules to follow." Snipe waved his hand to his side. "Other than making them Changelings, she won't harm your friends during the challenge."

"…Changelings? What are you-?" Aerrow was about to ask until he noticed the troll getting way ahead of him. Considering that he was still had to find his friends, he just shrugged and went on. It was probably nothing to be concern about. He was still determined to beat that wicked Queen anyway. Of course no matter how he deluded himself, he still had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

As he was about to catch up, he noticed the man from before running off in a panicked state. The boy grimaced while heading off, not wanting to know what he had found.

* * *

 _A few moments later…_

"I think we went this way before."

"No, we didn't."

"I'm sure we did. Look, that's the same tree we past twice."

"There's plenty of other trees that look like it."

"…We're lost, aren't we?"

Snipe stopped and looked over at Aerrow, bearing his sharp teeth. "We're _not_ lost. I'm sure this is the right way to the next part."

"Even so, I should've made it there by now." Aerrow muttered while looking down.

"Don't feel that bad. Most of Cyclonis' challengers never made it this far, Snipe replied in a casual tone. "Besides, it could be worse. We could've run into something else."

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard causing the two to jump up. It sounded terrifying and definitely something inhuman. While most would have run in fright, Aerrow turned his head where he heard it from with concern. "We should check it out."

"Uhhh, how 'bout we don't and just head to the castle like you want." Snipe replied in a not-so enthusiastic tone. A second later, the boy looked over at him with the most disappointed frown.

"Come on, Snipe! What if someone's in trouble?!"

The troll snorted before walking off. "Then that's their own problem."

Aerrow, in a fuming fit, grabbed Snipe's tail and tugged at it. "Really?! So you're just gonna leave?! What about what you said before?!"

"I meant that loosely! Like if you wanted something simple!"

Aerrow growled and pulled the tail more. "I thought you were my friend!"

Snipe then stopped, his eyes widening from initiated shock. But then, he snarled before yanking his tail out of the boy's grip. He then walked away again, huffing, "Snipe is Snipe's friend!"

Aerrow watched as the troll disappeared, frowning at his selfishness. Of course he should've figured that he wasn't going to really help him. Like it didn't matter anyway. He was still determined to see things through. So whatever was ahead, he wasn't afraid to find out.

"After all, things are not what they appear to be in this place," he told himself as he peeked around the corner.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I hit a couple of snags but here it is!

As you would've guessed, this was pretty much filler that wasn't in the original movie. I figured I would try to give a nice relaxing break between the last chapter and what's coming up next. Possibly wasn't that necessary to include a backstory. But I couldn't think of anything else. Besides, I don't consider it to give that much sympathy to character. A little bit maybe but not that much.

Now, I would like to thank gatorkid509 for reviewing! Glad you like the last chapter. I hope to get the next one up as soon as possible. As for everyone else reading this, I trust you are enjoying this as well.

Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7: New Comrade but Lost Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or Labyrinth.

 _Chapter 7: New Comrade but Lost Again_

By this point, Aerrow was sure he was getting used to this place. He would've been questioning what was going on right now. But him seeing some lizardmen ganged up on a defenseless elf girl didn't faze him. As he watched, one of the lizardmen chuckled menacingly. "Well, little pixie, how doesss it feel to ssstray onto our turf?"

Now whether this was normal or not, he was still outraged. Seeing that girl look so ragged brought back some unpleasant memories. As he clenched his fist, he stepped out from his hiding spot and shouted, "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

All the lizards quickly turned to him, bewildered at first. But that soon turned into delight as they started to circle around. A plump lizard chuckled before looking over at their leader. "I think it's a human, boss. I-I heard they were really tasty."

"I've heard that too…" The lizard said without taking his eyes off of the boy. "We ssshould at leassst try one and sssee."

At that moment, Aerrow realized that he may be over his head on this. He knew he couldn't take them all on. Maybe a couple but not every one of them. Still, he held his hands up and readied himself just in case.

Just then, he stood in shock when the elf girl stabbed the lizardman with a fencing sword. "ON GUARD!"

The lizardman yelped before turning around, glaring at his attacker. He immediately leapt forward but she stepped to the side with ease. She then noticed two other lizardmen about to tackle her. She reached into a pouch and threw some dust which sparkled bright in their faces. While blinded, they were pierced by her sword. The lead lizard, furious by how the elf girl was humiliating them, charged towards her. Yet she merely leapt above before delivering the final blow to the lizard.

As their leader fainted, the other lizardmen trembled before fleeing. The pudgy one getting him before leaving. Aerrow was entirely dumbfounded by what he saw. He soon snapped out of it and walked over to the elf girl. "Wow, and I thought I needed to rescue yo-!"

He was then met with the tip of her sword close to his throat. Stunned, his eyes slowly went over to the elf girl who was giving him a distrustful look. "Who are you? Friend or Foe?"

"Uuuhhh…"

"Again, are you friend or foe?" she asked, inching the blade closer. Aerrow sweatdropped, trying to remain calm which was easier said than done.

"Friend! I'm a friend!" He watched as she narrowed her eyes. Despite his answer, she didn't lower her weapon.

"… You're not with Cyclonis?"

The boy blinked before saying, "Of course not! She's the reason why I'm here!"

It was quite some time before the elf girl lowered her sword and placed it back in its sheath. She then extended her hand "Dove. Of zee Brownie Resistance."

"The Brownie… Resistance?" Aerrow repeated while raising an eyebrow.

" _Oui!_ " The girl called Dove saluted. "Zee Brownie community is tired of Cyclonis' treatment of us! Always 'aving 'er trolls and 'igh fae pushing us around! So, we formed a resistance! And now, I'm marching with my kin into the Crystal City and demand for our justice!"

The boy stared in both complete bewilderment and admiration. But he soon noticed her head looking away as she gritted. "Zat was… Until I was separated from them."

"You're by yourself?" Aerrow asked, looking away while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, but zat doesn't mean I will falter in my quest!" Dove looked back at him with a stern look. He was quite impressed by her spirited fervor. He then snapped back to reality when he heard her asked, "So, why are you 'ere?"

After some time, Aerrow answered, "Well… I kinda wished my friends away."

"You wished your friends away? 'Ow could you do such a thing?!" Dove quickly stood up and turned to face him with mixture of both shock and anger.

He was taken back by her question before he looked away, rubbing his arm in the process. "I know. I was just frustrated that two of them were fighting and we weren't rehearsing like we were supposed to." He then looked up at Dove straight in the eye. "But that doesn't excuse what I did. That's why I'm heading to the Crystal City. So I can find them. Once this is all over, I'll find some way to make it up to them."

"So, you are on your own quest then?" Dove asked with a raised eyebrow. After some time, her face softened as she straightened herself. "Well then. If you're in need, I'll join you on your quest."

"You don't have to do that," Aerrow said while waving his hands.

"But I insist!" In one fluid motion, the brownie sheathed her sword. "Since you were willing to fight off zose lizards, I'll repay your kindness. Besides, my comrades and I were 'eading to the Crystal City too. I'll rejoin zem while helping you'd rescue your friends."

Considering that, it seemed like a good proposal. He could use another ally after the fact that his so-called companion abandoned him. The boy nodded as he held out his hand. "I'm Aerrow, by the way."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir Aerrow." Dove smiled while she took his hand and shook it.

"Aerrow's just… fine." As he felt a little embarrassed by the knightly title, he just smiled back before looking around. "So, do you know the way to the city then?"

"Sadly, I don't." Dove looked down for a little bit until she straightened up. "But I am sure if we zink zis through, we will find the way there!"

Aerrow was glad to hear it. It was nice to have someone who being at least helpful in this. While Snipe had been willing to go with him, he still hadn't been that pleasant to be around. And seeing how he was willing to desert him, perhaps it was for the better. He was working for the person who took his friends.

It was then that his eyes caught the sight of two doors that he was sure weren't there before. Still, he couldn't help but cautiously approach them with Dove following behind him. Upon closer inspection, they weren't like fancy door. But they did have head knockers that almost seemed life-like. Glancing over at Dove, Aerrow asked, "So… Which one of these ugly characters do you wanna try first?"

"Who are you calling ugly?!"

Aerrow jumped when he heard one of the knockers talked. "Sorry. I just wanted to know which door to try."

Then, he heard someone else mumbling. He looked over at the other door to see the other head knocker talking. Or at least trying too. The large ring in his mouth made it difficult for any coherent speech. So being the nice person that he was, Aerrow grabbed onto the ring and yanked it out.

The head took two big gasps of air before saying, "Oh, thanks, kid! I had that thing in for ages! Anyway, I was saying that it's no good talking to him. He's deaf as a post!"

"Well, you're such a wonderful conversation partner!" the other knocker snarked, "You just mumble everything you say!"

"You pretty much moan all day!" And the two went onto bickering about who was the worst conversation partner. It was aggravating, especially when the only people around were in a hurry.

"Perhaps we should leave until they quiet down?" Dove suggested, looking like she was she was ready to commit murder.

Aerrow glanced over at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just give me a sec." He turned his attention back to the knockers, making himself look as serious as possible. "Okay, do you know where these doors lead?"

The knockers stopped arguing and looked down at him. It didn't take too long before the knocker that had the ring in its mouth answered, "Search us. We're just the knockers."

Both of knocker's heckling laughter made him a bit discourage. Still, Aerrow was still determined. He went up to one of the doors and tried to open it. But no matter how much he pushed, it wouldn't budge. "How do these doors open up?"

"Knock, and the door will open."

Aerrow paused for a moment before turning to Dove. She was already giving him the same certain look as he was while holding up the knocker ring. She then stared at the right knocker, quickly thrusting the ring in its face. "You! Take zis ring so we can continue our journey!"

"What?! No!"

"Take it or I'll use excessive force!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Aerrow stared with uneasiness at Dove who was trying to shove the ring as the knocker kept his face shut. The other knocker amusely commented, "Doesn't want his ring back, eh? Can't say I blame him. Try hangin' that thing for five-hundred years!"

While having a bit of pity, the boy still had to get through. He then got an idea as he approached the knocker. And in one quick motion, he plugged his nose. The knocker started to turn from his metallic copper to a dull red. It didn't take too long until he opened his mouth to which the ring was finally shoved back in.

With ring in hand, both Aerrow and Dove knocked on the door causing it to slowly open. Even though it was necessary, Aerrow looked at the knocker and said, "Sorry."

The knocker mumbled something about being used to it or something along those lines. He didn't catch it as he walked through with Dove following after.

On the other side, it was a vast forest that looked like it stretched on forever. Trees blocked out the light shining while their roots covered almost the entire floor. What little path there was still felt cloaked by the rolling fog. Eerie chirps echoed as the two wandered around. Although Aerrow was the brave type, he couldn't help but feel a bit on edge.

"Do not worry, sir Aerrow!" Dove exclaimed in an encouraging tone. "I'm sure we'll make it through! So long as our 'earts remained determined and fearle-!"

"Dove!" Aerrow looked behind him, seeing nothing of the brownie rebel. It was almost like she had disappeared… Or been taken. He glanced around, trying to see if he could at least identify their attacker. In desperation, he called out again, "Dove!"

"She's not here, Aerrow."

The boy stopped, quickly looking around for the source of the voice. Looking up at a tree, he let out a slight gasp.

"It's you!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello again!

Once more, sorry about the late update. Mostly I've been trying to get some headway on the next chapter with sadly only little success. But I wasn't going to leave you guys totally hanging. So, I decided to give you all this along with another thing I've written. Just so there's something to read over the holidays.

And yes, I kinda made some creative choices with who Aerrow was traveling with. Mostly in the personality/tropes department. Snipe's kinda a mixture between Hoggle and Ludo but still leaning more towards Hoggle. While Dove with more of Sir Didymus. Third companion is possibly going to be like a Sir Didymus and Hoggle but I'm not going to spoil anything just yet.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Will hopefully get the next chapter up soon.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
